


Mama's Big Boy

by Trash_4_Yoongi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Little Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Little Min Yoongi | Suga, Caregiver Lisa, F/M, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Lisa and Namjoon Are Friends, M/M, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_4_Yoongi/pseuds/Trash_4_Yoongi
Summary: Yoongi is a little who gets in trouble for misbehaving while playing with little Jungkook.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Mama's Big Boy

"I am so sorry that happened." Lisa found herself apologizing as she stood in the living room of her close friend's home."Jungkook is okay, right?"

Namjoon gave a nod and sighed."Yeah, he's fine. I think he's just more upset than anything else."

"I wonder what happened to cause Yoongi to act out like that." Lisa glanced over at Yoongi, who was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed angrily over his chest. Jungkook, on the other hand, wasn't in the room. He had probably gone to his bedroom to play alone."I thought that having them spend some time together for a little playdate would be fun for them, but I guess not."

"I'm sure we can try again another time." Glancing over at Yoongi before returning his gaze to Lisa, Namjoon rolled his eyes."Yoongi does need to learn to behave a little better though. I don't want my little Jungkook to get hurt. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course." Lisa stepped over to the couch and held a hand out to Yoongi."Come on, sweetie. Let's go home." Yoongi didn't grab her hand though. He just turned his head to the side and let out a 'hmph' of defiance."Yoongi. Now."

Namjoon watched as Yoongi gave in and grabbed Lisa's hand, getting up from the couch."Maybe you can come over to play with Jungkook some other time." he told the little.

Yoongi didn't seem to agree, sticking his tongue out at Namjoon. An unhappy frown was stuck on his lips as he was led to the front door by his caregiver.

"I'll see you another time, Namjoon-oppa." Lisa gave a small wave with her free hand before taking Yoongi outside. She got him situated in the car then got into the drivers seat. After starting the engine, she looked at the rearview mirror, seeing that Yoongi was still frowning, having his gaze turned out the window. Sighing, she pulled out of the driveway and began to head home.

Yoongi was pretty quiet during the ride home. He knew he was in trouble and had nothing to say about it at the moment. He did sneak a couple glances at Lisa during the ride, but he was careful to look away whenever she would peek at the rearview mirror. He didn't want to be caught looking up at her.

By the time they got home, Lisa was tired of the silence. She didn't know which one of them was actively giving the silent treatment, her or Yoongi. She wanted to talk to him, but he was in trouble, and she didn't know what had caused him to act out like he had done at Namjoon's house. It was supposed to be a nice playdate for the two littles while Lisa was going to run some errands. However, she had received a call from Namjoon, asking her to pick Yoongi up a bit early.

Being let out of the car, Yoongi stomped his way to the front door of the house and waited for it to be unlocked. He just wanted to go to his room now. He didn't want to talk, guessing that he would be scolded. This wouldn't be the first time that he would be scolded for misbehaving, but this was the first time that he got in trouble at someone else's house. He normally showed decent behavior. Today was just different.

"Yoongi, when we get inside, I want you to go to the living room so we can talk about this." Lisa said as she pulled out the key to unlock the door. However, as soon as she opened the door, Yoongi ran straight to his bedroom."Yoongi!" Lisa followed him and tried to open his bedroom door but couldn't. The door had no lock on it, so Yoongi must be holding it closed himself."Yoongi, let me in."

"No!" Yoongi kept his back against the door, refusing the allow his caregiver to enter.

This was one of the reasons why Lisa had been advised against adopting a male little. She had been told to only adopt a female little to prevent the little from being stronger than her. She had wanted to adopt Yoongi as soon as she'd read his file though. He was labeled as a 'problem little' with a bad attitude. He was disobedient and cranky. Other people were hesitant to take him under their care. Not Lisa. She wanted to give him a loving home and show him that things didn't have to be so bad.

It was hectic at first. Yoongi refused to behave and wouldn't even speak to Lisa. However, as they spent more time together, the little calmed down and realized that he was being treated the way he had always wanted. He had someone who cared for him. He had a 'Mama,' as he began to call her. His behavior improved, and they seemed to form a strong bond to each other. It became obvious to Lisa that Yoongi had only misbehaved because he hadn't felt loved. He hadn't been in a stable home environment. Now that he had a stable home with a caregiver who adored him, he was doing so much better.

So what caused his outburst today?"Sweetie, please. I want to understand why you misbehaved today." Standing by the door, Lisa placed one hand flat against it."Aren't you and Jungkook friends?"

"Yeah..." Yoongi kept his back firmly against the door as he listened to his mama.

"Then why did you hit him?" From what Lisa had been told, Yoongi and Jungkook had been playing together when Yoongi suddenly struck Jungkook in the head with a toy truck. It hadn't been hard enough to actually hurt Jungkook, but it certainly brought on tears and sobs. It was quiet for a moment, so Lisa spoke again."Yoongi, please tell me why you hit Jungkook. That wasn't nice to do. I know you're a good boy, but what you did today wasn't good."

A sniffle was soon heard from within Yoongi's room."Mama wasn't there..."

"What, sweetie?" Lisa didn't quite understand.

"Kookie is my friend...But I...was sad..." Yoongi was having trouble articulating his feelings.

"Why were you sad, Yoongi?" Lisa had figured that Yoongi would be happy to play with his friend for a few hours while she did errands.

That hadn't really been the case. Yoongi had been happy at first to play with Jungkook, but it didn't last."Wanted Mama..."

This was when it dawned on Lisa. Why hadn't she realized this before? That had been their first time spending hours apart since she adopted him."You missed me, sweetie? That's why you did it?"

Yoongi sniffled again."Yeah..." He had known that, if he got in trouble, Namjoon would call Lisa to pick him up. He had just wanted to be back with his mama.

"Can I come in now?" It pleased Lisa when the bedroom door was opened, seeing glossy-eyed Yoongi standing there."Come here, sweetheart." she said as she held her arms wide for him. When Yoongi came closer, she wrapped her arms around him for a comforting hug."I'm not mad at you. I promise. Hitting Jungkook was bad, and you shouldn't have done it. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, Mama..." Yoongi did feel bad for hitting his friend.

"I would have come back to get you as soon as I was done with errands." Lisa explained."You were only going to be there for a few hours. I thought you would like to play with Jungkook. We can try it again sometime, but you have to promise to be good." She pulled back just a little to see Yoongi's cute face."Can you do that for me? Can you be Mama's big boy and behave next time you play with Jungkook?"

Yoongi nodded with a pout."I can, Mama..."

Leaning up, Lisa kissed Yoongi's forehead."Good boy." Giving her little's cheek a tender poke, she smiled."Now how about I give Namjoon a call so you can talk to Jungkook and tell him you're sorry?" It helped her feel better when Yoongi nodded in agreement."You're my big boy, and I love you."

"I love you, Mama." Grabbing Lisa's hand, Yoongi walked with her to the living room, ready to tell Jungkook he was sorry for hitting him.


End file.
